


Sorry About the Sofa

by Homosexy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Wynonna, Smut, i live for oblivious wynonna okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wynonna Earp is very, very oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry About the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am save me. Anyway I hope you enjoy, these two are basically my heart rn

Everything about Nicole Haught was indescribably wonderful. That was all Waverley could think as she opened the door and her girlfriend strolled in and swept her into a kiss that took her breath away. It wasn’t long before somehow, Waverley had made her way backwards, leaning into the wall with Nicole kissing her on the other side. She could taste a hint of coffee and remembered that she’d probably had a tiring day at the office  
“How are you?” Waverley smiled breathlessly up at Nicole  
“Work was a drag today” she sighed, “But I’m with you now”. Nicole smirked in that way she had, where Waverley wasn’t sure whether to melt into a puddle of cuteness or melt into a puddle of… something else. She kissed Waverley again, pressing their lips together greedily.  
“Easy” Waverley giggled breathlessly, “We’re only in the hallway”  
“Does it matter?” Nicole raised an eyebrow  
“Wynonna is literally sat in the kitchen polishing Peacemaker” Waverley tilted her head towards a slightly open door that was the source of the dim light that washed over their faces  
“Your sister is so oblivious she’ll think it’s anything else” Nicole laughed  
“I don’t think she’s that dense” Waverley shrugged, “But anyway, back to, what we were doing”  
Nicole laughed adoringly, before kissing Waverley a third time. Waverley pulled Nicole’s scarf off and flung it somewhere to her left (so much for her being the tidy one). She thought it might be prudent to get somewhere more comfortable. Besides, Doc could show up whenever and he knew exactly what was going on.

The door creaked and both Nicole and Waverley jumped. Nicole sprang well over a foot backwards, trying to lean casually against the opposite wall but merely stumbling into it. Waverley _tried_ to jump backwards; consequently, she hit her head on the wall behind her. Wincing and rubbing the back of her head, she turned to see Wynonna  
“Well aren’t you two clumsy?” she laughed, “Nice to see you again Haught”  
“Hiya Wynonna” Nicole said, a trace of guilt and mirth laced into her greeting  
“You’ve been coming here a lot lately” Wynonna mused, “Oh, don’t worry! I’m not complaining; it’s nice to see Wave have some good friends who treat her right”   
“Okay…” Waverley interjected awkwardly  
“Well I’m just flicking through the TV but nothing decent is on” Wynonna sighed, “I wish Doc was here”  
“Right, well we’re heading upstairs” Waverley said hurriedly, “See ya”. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs, “Say hi to Doc if he comes by”

When they got to Waverley’s room, Nicole could finally laugh. She’d been holding it in since Waverley hit her head  
“Not that dense huh?” she asked sceptically   
“Okay, maybe I underestimated that particular quality of hers” Waverley admitted  
“Well,” Nicole smiled sultrily, “Let’s hope she doesn’t interrupt again”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bright, sunny Sunday in Purgatory. Nicole had the day off, so she and Waverley decided to take a walk together. They’d just grabbed coffee from the quaint little café just down from Shorty’s. Gus had been in there and wished them a good morning. Waverley mused, Gus still didn’t know how much Waverley really owed her  
“Shall we sit?” Nicole gestured to a bench, “Make it easier to drink the coffee”  
“Sure” Waverley grinned, “How’s that weird tea infusion thing you got there?”  
“It’s lovely actually” Nicole replied, “You’d be surprised”  
“Can I try some?”  
“Fine”   
Waverley took a sip. She considered the mouthful, swallowed and then shrugged  
“I mean it wasn’t bad…?”  
“Heathen” Nicole shook her head  
“You know you love me really” Waverley smiled  
“You bet I do” Nicole laughed. She never could keep up this joke for long, she was just too much of a sap. Pretty ironic really, that she’d become a cop, she thought as she gently kissed Waverley Earp. Waverley was just radiant. How surprising was it, that she’d fallen so head-over-heels for this woman, this woman who encased the sun itself she was so glowing and bright?

Waverley snuggled into Nicole contentedly, taking a sip of her latte  
“This is nice” She mused, “It’s not often that we both have a full day where we aren’t doing anything”  
“And I’m glad I’m spending it with you” Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of Waverley’s forehead  
“Me too” Waverley replied. As silence settled, Nicole began to play with Waverley’s hair, running the strands between her fingers and forming small, loose plaits, only to smooth them out again. There were times Waverley would do the same to her. Nicole did not wear her hair down enough for Waverley’s liking and when they were lying in bed, sleepy and happy and sated, Waverley would often absentmindedly run her fingers through Nicole’s ginger locks. She always noticed how pretty Waverley’s hands were. But then again, Waverley Earp was a beautiful person.   
  
“Taking a nap, Wave?”  
  
Waverley shot bolt upright. Nicole did her best to untangle her hand from Waverley’s hair as painlessly as she could  
“What are you doing outside?” Waverley spluttered to her sister, who was stood next to a very amused Doc  
“What, am I a cave-dweller now?” Wynonna laughed, “It’s my day off too, I thought I’d enjoy it”  
“How you doin’?” Doc tipped his hat with a wink  
“Great” Nicole replied amusedly, shooting him a look she knew Wynonna would miss  
“I should have known I’d find you together, you’re always spending time with each other” Wynonna said, “I wish I had a friend like that”  
Doc did his best to keep it together. In the end, he had to settle for a dramatic, heaving coughing fit that caused everyone to start  
“See, you do smoke too much. You and Waverley as bad as each other; you with your cough and her with her falling asleep everywhere”  
“Should I tell her?” Doc muttered to Waverley and Nicole. But however oblivious Wynonna was to the evidence her eyes presented her with, her hearing was faultless  
“Tell me what?” She furrowed her brows. Waverley glared at Doc  
“Oh, well” he improvised with considerable skill, “Wave didn’t wanna tell you, didn’t wanna get you all worried but she ain’t been sleeping’ so well. I’m not surprised she wants to take a nap now and again. I would, if I’d been sleepin’ as little as her”

It’s not like it was a lie, Waverley considered. As Wynonna sighed and told Waverley she’d have to introduce a bedtime or something, Doc winked. Evidently he knew it wasn’t a lie either.

Dammit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wynonna’s out” Waverley ventured  
“Really?” Nicole sat up a little from where she was on the couch  
“Yeah, doing extra work with Dolls” Waverley explained  
“Sounds like a euphemism” Nicole raised her eyebrows  
“It isn’t. I don’t think” Waverley looked concerned  
“Speaking of” Nicole leaned forward, positioning herself over Waverley, “Wynonna’s out, right?”  
“Yeah” Waverley breathed  
“Good”

The kiss came like a crashing wave. Waverley pushed Nicole’s hair (loose and not tied back, to her satisfaction) behind her ear. As the kiss continued, her hands continued to trail down Nicole’s body. It was so natural. So much more than the first time they’d done this… it’s not exactly a cringe-worthy memory, but Waverley still feels a bit embarrassed. But embarrassment had no place in the present, as Waverley managed to pull Nicole’s top off her body and dropped it onto the floor. Waverley’s blouse, already unbuttoned, was trapped beneath her. Nicole wanted it completely off so badly. She stopped kissing Waverley and pulled her up to sitting so Waverley could remove it. Then, catching Nicole unawares, Waverley pushed Nicole onto her back with a laugh  
“Brazen” Nicole quipped  
“Shut up” Waverley said affectionately  
“Gladly” Nicole replied, pulling Waverley further towards her so she could kiss her again. She could never get tired of kissing Waverley Earp.

“That was… intense” Nicole panted  
“Am I getting better?”  
“You were great to start with” Nicole assured her, “But yes, you are”  
“Good” Waverley smiled, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. She started to play with Nicole’s hair, as she often did after they’d had sex. But Nicole had absolutely no intention of being done.  
“My turn” She grinned, starting to kiss Waverley’s neck.

Waverley Earp was moaning, sweaty and naked. Her neck was covered in lovebites. And Nicole Haught was situated between her legs, doing things with her tongue that made Waverley see stars. Her breath came in heavy gasps and she uttered Nicole’s name over and over, as well as a few rare swear words. Waverley’s entire world was spinning and dear god, it felt so good just like every time they did this. Her stomach muscles spasmed and she grabbed at thin air, then at the sofa. Her own heart was thumping and thudding. Arching her back, Waverley came in a burst of curse words and opened her eyes just in time to see Wynonna and Dolls.

She should have known her heart couldn’t thud like that.  
  
“Ladies I am so sorry” Dolls had his hands over his face and was starting to turn around, “I am so, so sorry, I…”  
“It’s okay Dolls” Nicole said awkwardly, lifting her head from between Waverley’s legs. They were both completely naked. She very awkwardly stood up to fetch a blanket from the other side of the room (because of course it had to be there), before throwing it over herself and Waverley  
“We’re decent” Waverley mumbled  
“I’ll be in the kitchen” Dolls said to Wynonna, shooting another apologetic look at Waverley and Nicole before making his exit  
“Um…” Waverley said aimlessly. Wynonna hadn’t said anything yet.  
“You… and you…” Wynonna gestured   
“Yeah, me and her” Waverley swallowed, “I’m sorry, for not telling you. Honestly I thought you’d figure it out, we haven’t exactly been that subtle. But I should have told you instead of hoping you’d just catch on”  
“So you’re into girls, huh”   
“Yup” Waverley popped the “p”  
“Cool” Wynonna mused. There was a long pause.  
“I’m sorry, about the sofa“Nicole interjected into the space in the conversation  
“What do you mean? “Waverley and Wynonna said in unison, both turning their heads  
“Um… Waverley… you just… let’s have this conversation later. Not in front of your sister. We’ll clean it” Nicole fumbled her sentence and looked at the floor. When she dared look up again a surprise met her.

Waverley looked confused. Wynonna looked close to hysterics. Indeed, she couldn’t hold it in, she burst out laughing  
“You’ve got yourself a keeper, Waverley. Come into the kitchen when you’re both decent, have a drink with me and Dolls” she left the room still giggling.  
“What?” Waverley demanded. As Nicole muttered the answer, Waverley went even redder, if that were possible  
“Oh my god, and my sister knows about that”   
“Sorry” Nicole apologised   
“I’ll live, I guess. I have worse stories about her” Waverley shrugged, “And hey, she knows now”  
“I guess she does” Nicole laughed

From the kitchen, they heard Wynonna shout  
“What do you mean, you _all_ knew?”


End file.
